Ordinary Miracle
by harrypottergleek
Summary: I don't really know what this is about yet. just kind of winging it. But i think it will be better this way, because i'll be just as suprised as any readers. i do know it's klaine though. And i know that klaine is amazing


"Kurt let me in!" Blaine knocked on Kurt's door. "Please?" He could hear Kurt crying inside.

"N-no, I c-can't!" he sobbed

Blaine almost laughed. "And why not?"

"I just, I just can't. Please leave. Go. It's not you, I promise." Kurt begged through his tears.

He grabbed the key from where they kept the extra one under the door. Surprisingly it was still there. "That's it. I'm coming in!"

Kurt buried his head in his pillow, as Blaine walked in. He sat beside him. "Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to peel Kurt's face from his pillow. Kurt struggled to hide his face from Blaine, but was eventually pulled into a hug. "Just tell me."

He only sobbed into Blaine's shoulder more. "Please don't make me say it." He cried "Please."

"Alright, alright." Blaine kissed his forehead. "Everything is okay."

Kurt cried harder. "I love you."

Blaine smiled. "Is that what's wrong?"

Kurt didn't answer. "It's midnight, we should probably go to sleep now."

"Okay."

"Wait Blainie?" he asked, eyes closed

He smiled again. "Yes, Kurt?"

"Lay with me."

"OK I'll just turn your laptop off real quick…"

"NO!" Kurt yelled "D-don't go near the computer!"

It was too late. Blaine already saw the bold letters:

**YOUR GOING BACK TO MICKINLY!**

"Kurt…" Blaine started.

"I'm so sorry. Are you mad?" Kurt asked getting up to hug Blaine.

"No, I…"

"What?"

"I just…" Blaine felt the tears coming.

_You're crying! Why are you crying? STOP CRYING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONG ONE!_

Kurt tried to smile. "Blaine, you're crying." He pointed out, starting to tear up too.

"I just- I have to go…" Blaine turned towards the door trying not to look at Kurt.

Kurt grabbed his arm "Blaine please just turn around and come here. We're just tired. We'll talk about it in the morning. Please just hold my hand like you always do. Tell me your not mad. Please Blaine! Please?"

"Kurt I'm not mad, I just need to go." He didn't turn back. He walked through the door, leaving Kurt to collapse on his bed in a pool of tears.

The next day Kurt packed up his stuff, and was leaving Dalton. Blaine still hadn't talked to him. On his way out though, he heard a lot of commotion coming from the choir room. He peered in.

"Would you like another solo sir? Would that make you happier?" Kurt smiled at that. Blaine was lying beside the piano sobbing his heart out.

"I finally had him and now he's just… gone. I don't think my millionth solo will make a difference." He cried.

"Do you want us to get Kurt, I bet he's still here." Another warbler asked.

"No, seeing him about to leave will kill me."

Kurt walked in. "I'm very sure you're over reacting." He walked over to the piano, and turned to the warblers. "Can we have a minute, please?"

Wes nodded, and the warblers followed him out of the choir room.

"Blaine get up you look like a child." Kurt said, sitting on the piano bench.

"I'm so lost." His eyes still wouldn't stop the tears. "You're everything to me."

Kurt smiled. He was always good at being dramatic. "Blaine Anderson, if you don't get up right now, I'm going to throw away all of your hair gel."

Blaine took a bottle from his pocket, and threw it in Kurt's direction "There."

Kurt tried his hardest to sound like he was crying. He knew Blaine hated it when he cried.

"Kurt, please don't be sad. You know I hate it when you cry." Blaine got up and sat next to him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Kurt ripped his hands away from his face "I know, that's why I did it."

Blaine tried his hardest not to laugh, which both him and Kurt failed miserably at.

"Just please remember that no matter what happens I will always love you, and I think even though we'll see each other less often, we'll still be happy."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's attempt to be as dramatic as he always was. "What about Karofsky?"

"He's moving."

"To where?"

"Far enough."

Blaine smiled. He stretched out his hand, and Kurt took it, immediately standing up off the bench and letting Blaine wrap him in his warm embrace.

"I love you."


End file.
